braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Duel of the Double Crossers!
Summary * Teaser: Batman trains the Outsiders (Black Lightning, Katana, and Metamorpho) by putting them through a simulation where Despero is attacking the city. * Main Plot: Mongul saves Jonah Hex's life but then forces Hex to work as his bounty hunter in order to recruit soldiers for his Warworld. When he crosses paths with Batman following his fight with Zebra-Man, Hex captures Batman and reveals that he is working off a debt that will allow him to return to his own time. On Warworld, Batman fights Steppenwolf and other aliens in Mongul's gladiator arena. Jonah Hex also has his encounters with Mongul's sister Mongal and her fighters Lashina and Stompa. He and Batman try to free the aliens. Appearing in "Duel of the Double Crossers!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Outsiders ** Black Lightning ** Metamorpho ** Katana Villains: * Despero (as an illusion only) Items: * Batarang MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Jonah Hex Villains: * Mongul (First appearance) * Mongal (First appearance) * Steppenwolf (First appearance) * Lashina(First appearance) * Stompa (First appearance) * Zebra Man(First full appearance) Other Characters: * Arges (First appearance) * Gordanians Space Pirates * K'vellian Locations: * Gotham City * Batcave * Warworld Items: * Batarang * Time Fissure Vehicles: Synopsis Despero is on a rampage in the city and the Outsiders have teamed with Batman to take him down. The Outsiders move in to help the pedestrians but they find themselves causing as much devastation as Despero. Black Lightning insists they have Despero on the ropes but soon find themselves overwhelmed. Batman tells them to work together and they join forces to bring the alien despot down. Batman shuts down the hologram simulation in the Batcave and tells them to keep doing it until they get it right. Bounty hunter Jonah Hex rides across the desert to a small town. Going into a bar, he finds it filled with aliens. Jonah, undeterred, seats himself at a table and talks to Arges. He tells Arges that he's on his list, knocks Arges down, and goes for his six-shooters. Arges fires an eye-beam, sending Jonah flying outside. Jonah summons his robot horse to deflect the blast, knocks out Arges, and then sends a signal to War World requesting teleport. Aboard the planetary battle station, the dictator Mongul congratulates Jonah, who says he isn't thrilled summoning up gladiators for the man. He insists he's fulfilled his end of the deal and tells Mongul to send him back to his own time. However, Mongul says he needs one more warrior: Batman. On Earth, Zebra Man is using his magnetic powers to rob an armored car. Batman quickly takes him down and Jonah arrives. Batman wonders what he's doing there and Jonah shows him a wanted poster from War World. Batman refuses to give up but Jonah shoots down his Batarangs. The Caped Crusader heads for cover while Jonah explains that Mongul saved his life. Batman tries to escape but Jonah snares him with an energy whip and brings him down. Mongul is impressed with Batman's capture but refuses to let Jonah go. Jonah draws on him but Mongul warns him he'll be trapped. However, Mongul's sister Mongal tells him to sit down. She's accompanied by her Furies, Lashina and Stompa, and Jonah yields for the moment. He warns Mongul that someday he will fall, and fall big. Mongal wonders how long Batman will last against her champion, Steppenwolf, and Mongul prepares to match the two of them. Batman, Arges, and two other prisoners are brought into the Battle Arena of War World. The Caped Crusader suggests they work together but they note the last gladiator to try that was defeated. Steppenwolf arrives in the arena. Jonah, watching on screen, shoots out the monitor and Mongal notes that cheating is the only way to win in the arena. She gives him a map to the time travel platform and an activation device, and assures Jonah that she benefits if he leaves. Batman tells Arges to take a shot at Steppenwolf while he slows the gladiator down. Steppenwolf moves in on Batman and accuses him of cowardice. Batman manages to entangle him but Arges slips away. Steppenwolf laughs in triumph, but Jonah enters the arena on robot horseback. He opens fire and Steppenwolf cuts down his horse and then sends the bounty hunter down. Batman draws a pair of powered brass knuckles and goes head-to-head with the gladiator. His effort inspires his fellow gladiators and he delivers one final blow. Jonah says they've got bigger targets and takes out the monitor. Mongul is amused, noting that Mongal's champion has lost. Jonah leads Batman to the cells but Mongal, Stompa, and Lashina are waiting for them. Stompa and Lashina attack, going after Batman and Jonah, respectively. Jonah disarms Lashina and agrees to fight her bare-handed. Meanwhile, Batman takes out Stompa and grabs Lashina just as she rearms herself. Jonah is less than thrilled at having help. Mongal arrives and knocks them down, and Jonah summons his robot horse. He then lassos Mongal, gives the horse the handle, and lets it drag Mongal away. Mongul is in the hallways when he sees Mongal get dragged by. She yells out that the heroes plan to free the other prisoners. At the containment center, Jonah and Batman break in and free all of Mongul's warriors. They cheer on Batman, but aren't thrilled to see Jonah. The bounty hunter tells him he's freeing them all. Mongul teleports in and grabs him, throws him at Batman, and then pounds away at both heroes. Batman prepares to unlock the cell doors but Mongul warns that destroying the controls will destroy the time platform. Jonah tells Batman to do it and the Caped Crusader smashes the panel. The time portal is destroyed and Mongul finds himself facing a horde of angry gladiators. He tries to turn them against Jonah but they want Mongul. The robot horse rides by, dropping off Mongal, and brother and sister run for it. Jonah considers the activation device that Mongal gave him and then prepares to send him back to his time. Jonah says that he'll stick around and see what he can find. Batman returns to Earth and Jonah prepares to mount up. He finds Lashina waiting for him… and they ride off into the sunset together. Trivia * In several shots, the prisoners don't appear in the same tubes during the battle in the time tunnel chamber. For instance, Batman is against a pillar and Mongul misses him with a punch, and the "space pirate" from the arena is seen even with Mongul. When Jonah jumps and fires his gun, the same alien is now even with Jonah, much closer to the time tunnel. When Jonah shoots Mongul, a gray-skinned alien with a movies Alien-type head can be seen to his right. Mongul throws a piece of floor at Jonah and the same alien is seen to Jonah Hex's left. And when Batman is thrown against a tube at floor level, a short bow-legged alien is seen to his right, but a few scene cuts later as Mongul calls them unworthy, the same alien is on the second tier of tubes. * Many characters and elements of this episode are associated with Apokolips such as Steppenwolf and Mongal's Furies. Category:Episodes Category:Season One